G.F.S. Olympus
The G.F.S. ''Olympus'' is a Galactic Federation Olympus-class battleship that appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is the first area Samus Aran explores in the game. The Olympus is home to three main varieties of crew members, including Troopers, and tech specialists, as well as engineers. The docking bay Samus lands in has a small area for using the Training Drones, which are used by the soldiers aboard for training and entertainment. At the time of Metroid Prime 3, the G.F.S. Olympus is 18 years old and is stated as being the first ship of its size to receive an Aurora Unit. The Aurora Unit 242, is a female personality whose integration into the Olympus' systems means the ship needs less crew than other kinds of ships of similar size, leaving more space over to weapons systems. The Olympus is captained by Fleet Admiral Castor Dane, and is based around Norion. When Admiral Dane is talking to Samus about the mission, a Space Pirate laser destroys a Griffin-class frigate but hits another ship similar to the Olympus-class twice without any visible damage. However, if Samus remains long enough on the bridge, a space pirate battleship will fire directly at the Olympus's bridge, causing no visible damage. It is attacked soon after Samus meets with Admiral Dane by Space Pirates. An entire month later prior to the assault on Norion, Samus wakes up on the Olympus in the PED Suit, where she tests Hypermode. Finishing the test, Aurora Unit 242 requests Samus to her chamber, discussing about the Phazon Corruption and her next mission. Finishing the discussion, Samus immediately heads to her ship and flies off. However, the Olympus is moving to a rendezvous point, and therefore, she can no longer dock at this station for the remainder of the game. During the events on the Pirate Homeworld, 242 states that the Olympus scheduled a full scale assault on the entire planet, in hopes to rid of its Leviathan, though a planetary shielding must be disabled first. Destroying the generator, the attack begins. Admiral Dane calls forth Samus at a said area to meet with her. The Olympus flies down to the surface, as a few Demolition Troopers exit the vehicle. After Samus acquires the command codes for the Leviathan orbiting the Pirate Homeworld, The Olympus takes control of it and uses it to create a wormhole to Phaaze. The Olympus then leads the assault on the Space Pirate force above the planet while Samus lands on Phaaze and searches for Dark Samus. Prior to her nemesis' extinction and self destruction of Phaaze, Admiral Dane demands a full retreat. The remaining fleet escapes, with 37% of it destroyed and more than 50% with heavy casualties, but no Samus. Concluding, Samus' gunship flies into view and the hunter herself types Mission Complete on the Olympus' boardscreen. In The Machinima, This Galactic Battleship Became A Bonus Dungeon For Black Ops RPG, Which Is Also Linked With The Video Game Black Ops Series, There Are No Enemies, No Items To Pick Up, No Puzzles To Solve, It's A Long Mile Run Through The Entire Battleship Itself, And At The End, Derrick Fights The Entire Wikia Community Central Team For A Taste Of Revenge, Their HP Is Way Beyond Belief, And It's A Super Difficult Battle, But, If You Manage To Hang On For Another 50 Minutes Of The Battle, Your Gang Will Come To The Rescue. It's The 6th Final Battle In The Series, Including: Microsoft Shingen, Sannse , Giygas-X , Screaming Mantis, And Kaname Tosen.